together forever
by jazziestasever
Summary: Bella thought Edward and her were going to last forever. but one night could change everthing. a bella and emmett story. all vampire. first story i suck. but please review.
1. Chapter 1

Together Forever

By: jazziest as ever.

Bella pov.

I love Edward with all my heart, nothing will change that ever. He means the world too me. He was my first kiss, love. I still remember that kiss, it felt right. And right there we knew that we were going to last forever or so I thought.

Edward pov.

I love Bella with all my soul that will never change. I thought we were going to last forever, and we will. She means the world to me, I can be a vampire around her and not have to pretend im human. She's my love and no one else's.

Bella pov.

I can't believe Edward went hunting today, we were suppose to chill and go see a movie and go to dinner. Even though he can't eat. Well I think esme is home, maybe I will go visit her. Yes I will go. I hated driving to his house its too far away, as I pulled into the driveway I heard noise upstairs. I thought oh great Emmett and Rosalie are home and doing it right now. I closed the door and walked up the steps. I knocked but on one answered so I opened the door and yelled hello I got no answer. I walked upstairs and I went up to Rosalie's and Emmett's room. Hmm, I thought well they aren't in here and the door is open, then where are they? I looked in every room, but the noise was coming from Edwards's room. NO. It couldn't be my Edward he wouldn't do anything like that. I quietly walked to the bedroom I spent so much time in sleeping listening to music talking to Edward. I opened the door and you'll never guess what I saw. "What in the world!" I yelled and then started laughing because I knew this would happen. I saw Edward and Alice in bed naked. When they finally noticed me standing there they tried to cover themselves up but it wasn't working. Edward jumped up and said "what are you doing in here? I told you I wasn't home." I said "It sure looks like your home, but your busy so talk to me when your dressed !"

okay first chapter. what do you think? second chapter coming up soon. please review first story ever. if i need any changes or any ideas please tell me. ill update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Together forever.

Chapter two

Edward pov:

God I can't believe I lied to Bella but I really like Rosalie more. She's gives me everything I ever wanted.

I heard noise downstairs and I thought it was Alice, but boy was I was wrong. I looked up and saw Bella she was looking at Rosalie and me lying in bed naked. Bella looked upset but then starting laughing and then yelled what is going on I responded and said "what are you doing here I told you I wasn't home!" she's responded by saying "yeah it sure looks like you aren't home." She walked out the door and said talk to her when were dressed. I have a feeling she is going to tell Emmett about this I hope she doesn't. I don't want to get beat up. I told Rosalie to get dressed and to met us downstairs and we will explain everything to her.

Bella pov:

I can't believe they would do this is too Emmett and me! What were they thinking? I knew me and Edward wouldn't last forever but I never knew we would things like this. I hope they know that I will be telling Emmett about this. I wonder what Emmett is going to say when I tell him. If he wants to beat Edward up I want to watch maybe even help.

Rosalie pov:

Oh my god. Edward is even better than Emmett. I was having fun till that stupid little human girl walked in and ruined it. She always have to ruin everything and its quit annoying. I really want to kill her, if she gets in the way ever again nothing is going to stop me. Edward looked at him and glared oh that isn't good he must have been reading my mind. "Edward baby she interrupted us!" I whined Edward looked sorry and he said "don't worry we will get to that later when the human is gone." I smiled and so did he. We walked down hand in hand. And the human girl Bella looked at our intertwined hands, and sunk in a breath. Ha take that. I hope she doesn't tell Emmett that would be a scene.


	3. Chapter 3

Together forever.

Bella pov.

Edward and Rosalie walked down hand in hand. I looked at their hands and sucked in a breath. This was going to be hard but I have to do what I have to do.

Edward pov: I and Rosalie walked down hand in hand and Bella sucked in a deep breath. I have a feeling this isn't going to end well at all. Rosalie sat down while I stood. Bella turned to us and the first thing she said was "why? Why Edward? Why would you do this to me? I thought we were going to last forever. But I guess things change. I hope you know Emmett will hear about this." Bella said and I'm surprised she said it so quietly. Everything happened at once; Rosalie ran up to Bella and had her by the throat while Alice, jasper, Emmett, esme, and Carlisle walked through the door. Emmett ran up to Rosalie pulled her off Bella and demanded to know what's going on. I looked at Bella and she had tears in her eyes and turned toward Emmett and said "I'll tell you what is going on I found him and her in MY bed doing things that are not pg!" by then she was sobbing and Emmett walked up to her and gave her hug, when she calmed down he turned toward Rosalie and said "why? Why would you hurt Bella and me like that? I thought we were going to last forever. But I guess things change." He was sobbing with no tears. Since us vampires can't cry. Rosalie looked at Emmett and said "do you think I care what you say? Edward is better and he cares about me. And I don't care what happens to the human, she can die for all I care." She looked at her nails and asked if anyone had a nail filer and everyone stared at her with their mouths open. But I just walked over and held her hand. And then that's when hell broke loose. Emmett charged me and the next thing I know im getting slammed into a wall and throw the window into the woods the last thing I heard was screaming and if its possible for a vampire to blackout I think I almost did.

Bella pov:

After I asked Edward something's and after I told them I was going to tell Emmett what was going on. Rosalie got up and held me by the throat. Emmett and the rest of the family followed in and Emmett got Rosalie off me, he demanded to know what was going on. So I said "I'll tell you what is going on I found your wife and Edward in MY bed not doing pg things" by the end of that I was sobbing and Emmett came up to hug me and turned to Rosalie and said ""why? Why would you hurt Bella and me like that? I thought we were going to last forever. But I guess things change." He was sobbing with no tears. Since us vampires can't cry. Rosalie looked at Emmett and said "do you think I care what you say? Edward is better and he cares about me. And I don't care what happens to the human, she can die for all I care." I don't know what happened next because I spaced out kind of what Alice does when she is getting a vision. But after about a couple minutes I saw Emmett approach Edward and then all hell broke loose. Emmett threw Edward through the wall and through the windows into the woods. Rosalie screamed because she didn't want Edward to get hurt. I screamed because I didn't want Emmett to get hurt. Everyone else screamed because they know what Emmett can do when he's mad. All this was over whelming and I couldn't handle it I blacked out and all I heard was screaming when I hit the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Together forever

Emmett pov:

After I pushed Edward through the wall and window he came back we were rolling on the ground destroying everything.

Until we heard screams and shouting, Carlisle and jasper pulled us off each other.

Jasper clamed us down, I saw Bella scream and start crying I guess she doesn't want Edward to get hurt.

After a couple minutes she blacked out and hit the floor, I shook jasper off me and ran to Bella and yelled for Carlisle but he was already taking her out of my arms and up the stairs.

I followed him and Edward did too.

"Edward go away she won't want you here when she wakes up." I yelled and pushed him down the stairs.

He walked up to Rosalie and took her hand and while they were leaving I yelled "Rosalie I want a divorce!" she responded by flipping her hair behind her back.

I turned by back and looked at Bella, she looked so helpless.

I wonder what will happen when she wakes up. Will she be okay? She has a mini depression? Will she act the same? I sure hope so.

I sat with Bella for three days. Just sitting and watching her, not talking, not hunting, not anything.

Sitting here looking at her made me think about something's.

I'm in love with Bella Marie Swan.

Bella pov:

All I saw was darkness.

But I was thinking about something's.

Would I act the same? Be different? Go into a mini depression? I hope not.

I was thinking about how Edward left again. And this time I'm going to be strong and go back to him.

I already think I'm falling in love with someone else.

Emmett Cullen.


End file.
